The Glossnapper
by Trizinity
Summary: Tawni's favorite lip gloss has been stolen. Will she go to the end of the earth to find it? Can she and Sonny team up to solve this Coco Moco Coco crime?
1. Chapter 1

TPOV

"Hey Tawni! Did you come to practice our investigation sketch?" Sonny asked as I entered our dressing room after lunch.

"Um, no. I came to get my Coc Moco Coco lip gloss."

I searched my make up stand, but my favorite lip gloss was nowhere to be seen.

"What did you do with my Coco Moco Coco lip gloss?" I asked, running over to her and picking her up by her shirt.

"I don't know. I didn't do anything, I swear. You can search me, but you won't find it, I promise!" She said.

Ilet go of her. She fell to the ground.

"You need some help?" I asked, holding out my hand. Just as she reached for it, I looked at my nails.

"Gasp! I have a hang nail!" I shouted, pulling back. I ran over to my stand to get my finger nail clippers.

When my hang nail was terminated and Sonny was off of the floor, we met in the middle of the room.

"How about I help ya find your glossnapper?" She asked as I collapsed on my sofa.

"I can't live without my gloss, Sonny! I don't remember what it tastes like, what it smells like...I don't even remember how to breathe!" I started to hypervenalate.

"It's okay, Tawni. We'll find it. Just inhale... and exhale. That's it, calm down." she tried to stop me from having another one of my extreme melt downs.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I have an idea!" she said.

There was a long pause.

"Well, are you gonna tell me or are you just gonna sit there, staring into space for three more hours?!"

"Oh, right...sorry. Okay, so...we'll go to Marshall and tell him that a serious crime has been commited. Then, he'll have the whole building locked down. That will give us nough time to investigate."

"I like the way you think! But, we don't know how to investigate." I pointed out.

"Well, it's not too late to learn! We can use the props for our next show to help us! I think the kit came with instructions."

"Do we have to wear black?" I questioned.

"Yes...yes we do." she replied.

"Can mine be sparkley?"

"Um... sure. Why not!" she said.

After we got dressed, we started our little investigation.


	2. Chapter 2

So, after Sonny and I changed, we marched to

Marshall's office.

"Marshall, a serious crime has been commited!"

Sonny yelled as we entered the room.

"What, a crime?! In the building? " he asked.

"Yes."

"I don't know what to do. What do I do Tawni?!"

"Well, I would lock down the building so that nobody

can get in or out. That way the robberer won't get

away with the item that has been stolen." I replied.

"Good idea...I'm gonna do that now."

"Okay. You go ahead and do that!" Sonny said, resting

her hands on her hips.

He made an announcement over the loud

speaker.

"Okay, now what do I do?" he asked.

"Just sit here and let the professionals deal with this."

I said as we walked out the door.

"So, how are we gonna start this little

investigation, Sonny?"

"Well, we can ask people where they were at the time of

the crime. But, sadly...we don't know when that was."

"Well, I went to Java Jeff's for a Mocha at noon. Then,

I went to the Mall to by a new purse. Then, at about 1:00

I came back here."

"Okay, so from anywhere between noon and 1:00. Got it.

Let's start with Niko and Grady."

"No, we should start with Zora! She's always spying on

people! She should know!" I pointed out.

"Good thinkin' partner!"

"Haha! Don't call me that."


	3. Chapter 3

"Zora, where were you between noon and 1:00 today?" I ask as I walk into the props room.

"What's it to ya?"

"Well, somebody stole my Coco Moco Coco lip gloss and we're questioning all the possible suspects."

"So you think I did it, huh. WOW. What great friends you two are...blaming me for that horrible crime."

"We aren't blaming you, we're questioning just came to you first because we thought that you might have been around the area at the time of the gloss napping. We figured that you would have seen the criminal." Sonny protested.

"Oh, well...in that case...I was in the lunch room talking to Niko. So, you don't have to question him because he was with me. Although...Chad left the lunch room earlier today than usual. I'd check him out if I were you. And just to be on the safe side...take my lie detector."

"Thanks Zora! That would be very helpful."

"No problem! It was of no use for me anyway."

After that little visit, we headed for Chad. I turned on the lie detector as we approched him.

"Chad, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"You just did."

"No, we asked if we could ask you a _few_ questions...not just one. So, can we?" Sonny questioned.

"Shoot." He said.

"Where were you today between noon and 1:00?"

"I was in the lunch room...eating lunch...like normal people do at lunch time."

"But we heard you left early."

"Who told you that?"

"Hey! We're the ones asking the questions here!"

"I went to get my car washed. But I wasn't the only one who left the room."

So far...no lies have been detected. CRAP. There goes _my _guess.

"Well...who left?" I asked.

"Grady." He replied.

"Grady?! It can't be him! He's our friend." Sonny pointed out.

"He wouldn't do that to me!" I yelled.

"Are you sure? I mean...he could be pretending to be your friend."

"GASP!"

"Well, let's go ask him where he was. Maybe he has an explanation." Sonny said.

"Right...yes. Let's go." I said.

Off we were to find Grady. He wouldn't betray me. I mean...we have such a strong friendship!

"Grady! Just the guy we're looking for! Say...where did you go when you left the lunch room today?" I asked.

"Oh, I um...went into your dressing room to find your copy of the script because I lost mine. I was gonna tell ya, but then I smelled buritos and followed the food cart away from you two."

"Did anybody go in after you?"

"Well...not that I remember. Of course...a meatball hogie might jog my memory."

"I'm not giving you a hogie, just tell me before I kick you where it counts! There has been a serious crime commited in that room today and we're narrowing down the suspects. Now if you wouldn't like to be on our list, speek up!" I yelled, slowly walking closer to him until he backs into the wall.

"Okay, okay!! It was...it was...Sonny!"

"GASP!" I said, turning to her in astonishement.

"Well...I think I'm gonna let you two settle this little tiff alone. Bye." He said as he ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"So it was you? You're the one who stole my Coco

Moco Coco lip gloss?! Why would you even think about doing such a thing? I mean...I've always been nice to you!" I said as Grady left the room.

Sonny clears her throught as if I said something untruthful.

"Well, for the most part anyway."

"Look, Tawni...I lost mine and I was gonna give it back after the thingy I had to go to, but then I dropped it in the wishing well when I was...well you don't need to know what I was doing near the well! But the point is...I'm sorry and I'll get you a new one. And don't worry, I'll give Marshall my resignation...I'll be gone by tomorrow." She said as she walked to our dressing room.

About 5 minutes later...

"Sonny, wait...since your leaving...can ya tell me what you were doing at the wishing well?"

"I...I was with somebody."


	5. Chapter 5

"What?! Who would possibly want to be with you?" I said, getting a tad bit jealous.

"You don't need to know that." She said, grabbing her suit case and stuffing some clothes into it.

"Really. I see how it's gonna be."

"Fine! GOSH! Ya don't have to get aggressive! It was Chad."

Aggressive?! I didn't even say anything!! WOW...problems!

"Chad?! You were with Chad?! What were you two doing?"

"We weren't kissing if that's what you were thinking."

Just then, the lie detector went off in my hand.

"GASP!! You and Chad kissed?! I guess that's how much you miss when you leave for an hour to get a Mocha and a new purse."

"Okay, so what if we did! It's not a sin! I won't be shunned for it! Will I?!" She questioned.

"Possibly."

"I hope not."

"I do." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing to worry your pretty little head about, that's for sure." I said, shocked that she would go to such measures as kissing the enemy.

"Well, you're just jealous!" She yelled.

"Me?! Jealous?! No no no! I don't think so!"

"I'm sorry you don't have anybody to kiss, but it's not my fault...so stop taking it out on me!"

"I'm not jealous...I'm just angry that you would use my Coco Moco Coco lip gloss to kiss _him_ of all people!"

"You're jealous."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha!"

"Oh, phooey!!"

"Tawni, you'll find somebody...someday."

"Don't be so sure!" I said, collapsing on the couch.

"Aww, Tawni, don't cry. It's gonna be okay. Trust me."

"How am I supposed to trust somebody that stole my favorite lip gloss?!"

"Um...that's ... that's all in the past!"


	6. Chapter 6

SPOV

I have to do something. Tawni hasn't been this depressed since...well...she's _never_ been depressed. I don't get it, thought. How could she possibly be jealous of _me_. _I_ should be jealous of _her_. I mean...she's pretty, stylish, smart...no, wait...scratch that last one. But she's pretty and peppy and blond. How could nobody like her?! Other than her constant bragging and complaining...she's perfectly fine! Okay, now I see what her problem is.

"Tawni, I think you just need to learn how to listen more." I said as I sat down beside her, putting my arm around her to comfort her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe some guys like it when they have a chance to talk."

"How could you say that? I let them talk!"

"Yeah, only if it's about _you_, though."

"Well, what else could they possibly have to talk about? They're...dudes! All they talk about is football. I don't like football!"she stated, putting her head in her hands.

"We can fix that!" I sang, rubbing my hands in a very evil way. Smiling wide, I got up and grabbed my coaching outfit.

"I've always wanted to wear this outside of So Random!"


	7. Chapter 7

"This would be a stadium. Say it with me now...stay-dee-um," I said, taking my hand and moving her lips to form the word.

"Sonny, I don't think this is doing anything," she said, reaplying her lipgloss again.(The third time in five minutes, actually.)

"It will, trust me. Here, take this and throw it to me."

Okay, maybe handing her the football wasn't my best idea ever.

"Ow! My eye! Aim lower a bit next time! And put your fingers on the laces in the little creases. And try using your hand this time...not your foot."

"Okay, where do I put my thumb? There's no crease for it," she said, looking strikingly confused.

"You just hold the bottom of the ball with your thumb, there isn't a specific spot for it. Just not on the top of the ball. That's...well...not right."

"Wait! Can I aim for that big yellow monster?" she asked, pointing to a goal post.

"Tawni, that's not a monster. That would be a goal post. Players run the ball there to get a touch down. They Y-shaped lines going vertical are eighteen feet, six inches apart. They're thirty feet tall and the crossbar is ten feet off the ground," I informed her.

"What's the crossbar? The pole at the bottom of the smiley face?"she questioned.

"Um...no. The crossbar is the pole that connects the smiley face to the ground. That pole sticking in the goal line. The goal line separates from the end zone. The goal line is where the offence tries to cross to score a touchdown. The end zone is ten yards deep and is located at both ends of the field. As you can tell from the name...it's the end of the zone."

"How do you _know_ so much? This is crazy!"

"No, it's fun. Now, when you throw the ball, slightly turn your wrist so it goes the way you want it to. Try to get in between the goal posts."

"What are those again?"

"The corners of the smiley face," I sighed.

"Oh, okay!" She tossed the ball and totally missed the "yellow monster". She hit the bleachers. Not. Good.

"Here, I'll go get it," I offered, jogging over to the bench it now sat on. I turned back around to see some guy sitting on the guest bleachers, watching us play. I ran back over and told Tawni he was staring at her. She looked over and gave him a little wave. "I think he likes you! You should try and hit the right gaol po- corner of the smiley face. Ya know, show off your hidden talent!"

"Yeah, it's hidden alright! Way, way, way down deep. It's burried like my dead great great great great great great great great great uncle Marvin! He got tied up and burried alive by pirates because they wanted his booty. They burried him ninty feet below the Carribean beach! Even back then my family had the best booty! I mean, just look at it! Mine's like...perfect! It's not too big, not too flat, not too anything. Just perfect!"

"Okay Tawni, I don't want to hear about your booty! Just make the shot," I said, gesturing towards the goal post.

"No, you throw it. I can't make that shot! And besides, I don't want to hit poor Mr. Tough Guy in the mouth!"

"You named the- wow. You've really got issues. Here, just watch my hand and arm movement." I threw the football and hit the goal post dead on. "See, it's not that hard." The guy sitting on the bleachers came over and started talking.

"Hey, nice shot!" he said. Wow, that's not just any guy! That's...that's... Skylar DeVane from Mackenzie Falls! The guy with the Electric Man Scaper! And he's totally talking to us without being all snobby!

"Thanks. Tawni and I were just out for our daily football practice," I said, lying to get him interested in Tawni.

"Cool! Tawni, I know that we've had our differences, but...would you like to go out for dinner this friday?" he asked.

"I'd love to!"

"Awesome! Here's my number. Call and I'll give you the details."

"Okay! I'll see you then!" she said, waving to him as he walked away, smiling.

"It worked! I did it! I helped you get a date! Woohoo!" I shouted, doing my famous happy dance.

"Wow, it did! And I'm happy about one of your plans working! What happened to me?"

"Love happened to you," I stated, taking her hand and running to the car to go back to the set for rehersal.


End file.
